Chapter 74
Attendance is the 74th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Someone blindfolded and escorted with two other people are walking in a corridor at night. That blindfolded person is an attendance for the king and she being brought to the king chambers. The two men take of her blindfold and is shocked to see Ei Sei. She doesn't know what to say to his majesty and thinks of different approaches in her head. The next day Kou is talking to You while sweeping the ground outside. You sees that Kou is not in her normal way and asks her why she is sighing. You tells Kou that this is the third time already that you are summoned by the king. They start to discuss what happens at night and Kou finds the meeting very odd. You is surprised she hasn't done it, not even ones after all this time. It is bin told that the harem gathers all the beautiful girls all across the lands to serve the king. They have over 1000 girls so far. You tells Kou how lucky she is as she can give birth to the first child of the king. Only a few dozen of girls in the harem give birth. The most girls in the harem become servants. If you are one of the lucky few, you have power in the harem. The night falls and Kou is being summoned by the king for the forth time. She tries to talk to the king but she is too shy to be able to. Ei Sei has only bin reading those nights he spend with Kou. The people around the palace have noticed the kings interest in Kou. They aren't happy about it and are calling names behind her back. They also claim that the king was dumped by a female merchant and Kou was brought in the get him over it. She was called Hika. Kou overheard this conversation and falls into tears. Kou is being summoned by the king again, but this time she gather all the courage she can muster and asks the king why he keeps calling her. It is then bin revealed that the rumors about Hika are fake however they did carry some truth. The name however is Shi Ka. Characters *Ei Sei Characters Introduced *Kou *You *Shi Ka mentioned Chapter Notes *Kou is an attendance for the king. *Kou is being blindfolded and brought to the king chambers. *You is 13 years old. *Kou is 12 years old. *Kou has been summoned by the king three times. *The harem gathers beautiful girls all across the land. *The harem has over 1000 girls so far. *Only a few dozen of girls in the harem give birth. *The most girls in the harem become servants. *Kou is from a country side. *Ei Sei was supposedly dumped by a female merchant and Kou was brought in the get him over it. Trivia * Character stats are included in this chapter. Navigation Category:Manga